warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Squirrelflight
Squirrelflight is one of the main characters of The New Prophecy. She is a ginger cat and the daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm. History The New Prophecy Midnight Squirrelpaw is always fighting with Brambleclaw. However, when he receives a prophecy from Bluestar telling him to seek out Midnight along with three other young cats, Feathertail, Crowpaw, and Tawnypelt, her curiosity is piqued and she insists on joining. He takes her along. Moonrise Squirrelpaw returns from her journey to Midnight with Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt, and Stormfur, who also wanted to come along since he was Feathertail's sister. Her interest in Brambleclaw is kindled and not unrequited. Crowpaw and Feathertail are also much closer, to the point of being mates, up until Feathertail dies in a brave sacrifice at the end of the book. On the way through the mountains, they meet a tribe, which shelters them but has their own mysterious prophecy. Dawn Squirrelpaw returned to the forest with Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt, and Stormfur. She helps to persuade Firestar and the other leaders to leave the forest in search of a new home. The twolegs have done much damage by now, even uprooting Fourtrees. She journeys with the rest of the Clans over the mountains once again. They are welcomed by the tribe. At the end of the book, she confesses her love to Brambleclaw when she realizes he might be jealous of her and Stormfur, and he loves her back. Starlight Squirrelpaw helped to explore the lake and discover the Clans' new territories. She receives her warrior name when the Clans arrive and is now known as Squirrelflight. She fought in the battle against Mudclaw of WindClan when he tried to take over. Squirrelflight fights with Brambleclaw and their relationship is broken off. Twilight Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw continue to fight as Ashfur acts romantically towards Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw spends more time with his brother. They grow incredibly bitter, but at the end of the book when badgers attack, they seem to rekindle their friendship in the heat of the moment. She is also more worried for Brambleclaw than Ashfur. Sunset Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw love eachother again. Ashfur tells Squirrelflight he loves her, but she rejects him in a kind but somewhat impatient way. Ashfur grows angry at her and Brambleclaw so he begins to avoid them and spread rumors, even publicly challenging Firestar's decision to make Brambleclaw deputy when Leafpool had a sign from StarClan telling her that Brambleclaw was the right choice. She and Brambleclaw become mates. Towards the end of the book, she arrives just after Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost and set her father, Firestar, free from a fox trap he had been caught in. Relationships Brambleclaw At first Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are pitted against eachother, mostly because of Squirrelflight's immaturity but also her intelligence. They grow closer in Moonrise, Dawn, and Starlight, but Squirrelflight instantly clashes with Brambleclaw when he chose not to kill Hawkfrost despite the fact that Hawkfrost had helped Mudclaw in Starlight. In Twilight, they are fighting horribly, and only towards the end of the book do they start to make up. In Sunset, they are mates once more. She gives birth to his kits. Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw are the stars of the next series, Power of Three. Leafpool Squirrelflight is incredibly close to Leafpool, her fraternal twin sister, to the point where one can feel what the other is feeling, no matter how far away they are from each other. This helped Leafpool out when Squirrelflight was on her journey and also was of use to Squirrelflight when Leafpool had been captured by twolegs. Their relationship begins to unravel a bit as both sisters hide secrets and sometimes even lie to each other. Their relationship is strained at best, and in the end they respect each other as normal Clan cats would. Hawkfrost and Mothwing Squirrelflight hates Hawkfrost with a passion. She has always had a niggling thought that he was a traitor and she was right. Squirrelflight rarely interacts with Mothwing despite her sister's closeness to the RiverClan medicine cat. Firestar Squirrelflight loves Firestar as her father but also respects him as Clan leader, something that is difficult to do. When Cinderpelt received the prophecy that fire and tiger would come together and destroy the forest, Firestar grew colder towards both his daughter and Brambleclaw. He is relieved when she comes home in one piece, though, and soon things are resolved and they are friends again. Sandstorm Sandstorm is Squirrelflight's mother. They have never had a fight, unlike her and Firestar. Sandstorm doesn't have an important role in The New Prophecy, but despite the few sentences she says, you can still see her fierce paternal love for both Squirrelflight and Leafpool. Feathertail and Stormfur Feathertail was a sweet, beautiful she-cat whom everyone, who got to know her, loved. She was half-Clan which may have caused some rejection in her mother's Clan but that is yet to be confirmed. She rarely lost her patience and was in love with Crowpaw. When she died saving Crowpaw and the Tribe of Rushing Water, everyone was deeply affected by this loss. Some consider, or have considered, Stormfur a potential mate for Squirrelpaw, but she was just very good friends with him, although he did have a small crush going on for a while which he of course kept to himself. Brambleclaw is somewhat jealous at the end of Dawn and when they arrive back in the forest some ThunderClan warriors disapprove of her relationship, but as far as we know, there have been no romantic developments between the two cats and there never will be since Stormfur has found Brook and, likewise, Squirrelflight is mates with Brambleclaw. Ashfur Squirrelflight did not "use" Ashfur; she merely needed comfort and a friend when she lost faith in Brambleclaw, and Ashfur misinterpreted this. He did like her and the first signs of this were shown in Dawn when he is one of the only cats to be glad she came home. He is initially jealous of her and Brambleclaw's relationship and tried to turn her head from him, but she still ended up with Brambleclaw. He was pretty nice and encouraging during their time as the equivalent of human boyfriend and girlfriend, but after they separated, Ashfur was quite nasty and avoidant of both her and Brambleclaw. Other Personality Squirrelflight is independent and fiery with a rather short fuse and an easily sparked, fierce temper. She is even moody at times but can be sweet and caring to those she loves. If she suspects a cat of being traitorous like Hawkfrost, she will be rather rude, and see only her side of the story, making her a bit of an unreasonable air head, sadly. As demonstrated in The New Prophecy, nothing will change her mind. As the books go along, however, Squirrelflight matures into a more sensible adult she-cat. Her fiery peronality contrasts greatly to her sister Leafpool who is quiet, attentive, and responsible. Description Unlike her father's bright pelt or her mother's pale ginger pelt, Squirrelflight has a much darker version of her father's red ginger pelt. She has one white front paw. She also has dark green eyes. Although Leafpool is her twin, they look nothing alike; Leafpool is a light brown tabby with a white chest and paws. Websites http://warriorswish.net/ - Informative warriors website http://warriorcats.com/ - Official warriors website http://theguttersnipe.co.uk/ - Author Kate Cary's official website Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters